


Something Like a Phenomenon

by azephirin



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Related, Comment Fic, Community: st_xi_kink, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/M, Kink Meme, Multiple Orgasms, girl!Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>What it all comes down to is: They're just drunk enough.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like a Phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/8893.html?thread=26688189#t26688189) on **[st_xi_kink](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink)** and originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/8893.html?thread=28329405#t28329405). Title from "[Phenomenon](http://www.mtv.com/lyrics/ll_cool_j/phenomenon/1268004/lyrics.jhtml)," by LL Cool J. Yeah, you read that right.

Inquiries, ceremonies, funerals. What it all comes down to is: They're just drunk enough.

"Take that off for me, baby," Bones says, sliding his hands up underneath the white T-shirt Jamie wore to the bar. It means she has to stop kissing him, but she strips it off. His hands go immediately to her breasts; hers go to his fly, but he catches them before she can do anything. He drops his other hand down and undoes the top button of her jeans, but then fumbles on the second. "Goddamn, girl, why can't you wear normal jeans like every other woman?"

She grins, all teeth. "I look like every other woman to you?"

He bends to lay a sucking kiss on her exposed throat. "Never have, darlin'. Now let's get these off you."

She kicks off her boots and he manages the rest of the buttons. His fingers find their way inside, and she arches up against them. Bones pulls back, though, and shakes his head. "Not quite wet enough."

He pushes her back towards the bed, and she protests, "You're still dressed."

"I don't need to take off my clothes for what I'm about to do."

Jamie grabs him by the belt and pulls against her. "You gonna go down on me?" It's not like she hasn't thought about it before: Bones has the perfect mouth for it, all soft lips and clever tongue.

He buries a hand in her hair and kisses her again, ferociously. He's completely hard now, she can feel it, and this time she manages to reach down and rub the line of his cock through his jeans. He groans and thrusts forward into the touch, and she murmurs, "Yeah."

Except there he goes, grabbing her wrists again. "Baby girl," he says, "you know what you're going to do?"

"Sounds like you want to tell me."

"You're going to lie down, and you're going to spread your legs, and you're going to let me lick your little clit until you're screaming my name."

"You really want me to yell, 'Bones!' in bed?"

His fingers go back to her nipple, twisty and teasing. "You can yell 'Bones.' You can yell 'McCoy.' You can yell 'Leonard.' Hell, you can yell 'Horatio' if you want. I really don't care which, as long as it's mine."

When he pushes her this time, she falls, and she pulls him with her.

He's heavy on top of her, heavy and warm and good as he cups her face and keeps kissing her. His jeans are rough on the insides of her thighs, but she doesn't care—the main thing is that he's lying with his hips rolling against hers and she's pretty sure that now she's wet enough for his cock if he'd just get over himself and give it to her. She breaks the kiss, sucks on his earlobe, and whispers, "You could just fuck me, you know. Get your jeans down, do it right here."

Bones props himself up on his elbows and looks down at her. "I could do that," he agrees. "But I'm not going to." And he slides down to introduce his mouth to her breasts.

Meanwhile, his fingers start exploring the rest of her: her sides, her belly, her navel, and then, finally, her pubis and her thighs. He shifts to trail them gently over the skin that's been chafed by the denim, and she sighs happily as he moves them to her outer lips, her vulva—except that's all he does, just circles lightly, like he's getting the lay of the land and completely forgetting that her clit is right there and would like some attention, please.

"You bastard," she gasps.

He looks up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I never would have guessed you'd be such a goddamn tease."

"Whereas I knew a long time ago that you've got about as much patience as you do impulse control." He nips at the underside of her breast, and she shoves at his shoulders in frustration. "Next time you do that," he adds, "I'm tying them."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"About tying your hands to the headboard and then licking you until you're begging to come? Assuming I let you? I'm completely serious."

They have a few seconds' worth of a staredown.

"You wouldn't need to threaten to tie me up if you'd just get your tongue on my clit already," Jamie mutters.

Bones laughs and pins her wrists, and Jamie spreads her legs encouragingly.

Of course he doesn't start with her clit, but with everything else in the immediate area, because apparently God forbid that he just eat a woman out already. No, he's got to taste everything first like she's dessert and he likes it so much, he doesn't know where to start. He's got to lick her pussy and then raise his head to look at her with those intense eyes and say, "Christ, you taste good." He's got to kiss her down there and run his tongue around her mons.

And then, and only then, he decides it's time to suck her clit into his mouth and make her scream for the first time.

Soft lips and clever tongue—oh yeah. He swipes his tongue back and forth until she's moaning, one hand fisted in his hair and the other in the sheets as she tries to rock up into his mouth. He pins her hips and she's about to protest, except he licks her a little harder, a little faster, and all her thoughts wash away in the rush of orgasm. It crashes through her and she sprawls back, panting—but Bones doesn't stop, drives two (three?) fingers inside her, and Jamie's shuddering around them, coming a second time. And now, God, he's sucking her clit again, thrusting his fingers in and out, and she wishes they were his cock, that he could fuck her and suck her at the same time—she could feel his cock before and she knows it's long, thick, would maybe hurt a little at first, just a little, just enough, and there, that's three, and she's crying out his name, eyes closed, head thrown back.

They lie there for a moment, Bones's head on her belly, Jamie limp and breathing in gasps.

When she gets a couple of brain cells back online and can open her eyes again, she sees that his breath is quickened, too. She pulls him up and he goes willingly, fiercely, crushing her against him while she kisses the taste of her orgasms from his mouth. He's still hard, and they don't need words to get his belt and his jeans undone and push them down just far enough to let him sink into her. Jamie's so wet that there's no pain, and it's a little disappointing at the same time that he feels amazing inside of her, as solid and gorgeous as she'd imagined.

His hands tangle in her hair again, and he murmurs to her, "Such a good girl, Jamie, so wet for me, coming apart under my tongue—you think you can do it again, baby girl? You think you can come for me just one more time?"

She manages, "I don't know."

He reaches down to circle a finger over her clit. It's sensitive, maybe too sensitive, she doesn't know— "I think you can. I think you can come one more time, darlin', come around my cock—I think you can."

She bites his shoulder, and he actually growls.

His hand is steady on her clit, in time with his thrusts, and he kisses her again as she rises to meet them. She didn't think she had anything left, but she does—it builds in her hips and thighs, this one, and she urges him, "Harder."

He does it harder, until the bed shakes and she's crying out at each thrust. She feels herself start to come, stuttering consonants, raking her nails down Bones's back, clenching arms and legs and cunt around him. And that sets him off, too: He goes rigid, gripping her so tightly there'll probably be bruises in the morning, pouring himself into her body as he gasps her name.

Jamie watches the aftershocks roll through him, and then he collapses onto her. His arms are tight around her, his face pressed against her neck, and they lie there in a sweaty heap.

After a moment, Bones pushes himself up onto his elbows and looks down at her, brushing her damp hair back from her forehead. He kisses one eyebrow, then the other, and then her mouth; before she can react, though, he's rolled away to shuck off the rest of his clothes. He gets up, goes into the bathroom, and returns with a warm washcloth. He cleans her gently, then himself, then tosses the washcloth back into the bathroom and pulls the covers over them both.

She would totally get up and go back to her room. She would. Except that would mean passing all the empty rooms on the way, and Bones's shoulder feels good under her head. Jamie hasn't wanted to sleep since they've been back, because she dreams all kinds of things best left undescribed, but now she's sleepy and warm, and things are generally less bad with Bones around. He can wake her up. She can wake him up, too, if he needs it.

She closes her eyes.


End file.
